


Some Things to Remember

by lieutenant_kasatka



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 21:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6824407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lieutenant_kasatka/pseuds/lieutenant_kasatka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он не шевелится, когда Баки шагает к нему, и в первое мгновения взгляд темно-серых глаз у того нечитаемый; неясно, зачем он вернулся: убить, или - вернулся?<br/>В эти долгие, уходящие тягучим медом в вечность секунды Роджерс, как хороший солдат, готов ко всему.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Things to Remember

**Author's Note:**

> написано до выхода гражданки (!)  
> сомнительный юмор автора; фичок из серии "тысячи их" про вернувшегося баки. ай донт гив э фак, оно просто написалось

Раздается звонок в дверь - и с этого все начинается.  
(Продолжается? Находит своё логичное завершение? Сложно подобрать верную и исчерпывающую формулировку.)  
Под раскалывающую тишину квартиры трель Стив идет к двери, надеясь, что это не гостящие у пожилой соседки снизу племянники. Те, надо сказать, без ума от Капитана Америки, и бегают к нему в гости уже четыре дня подряд. По три раза за день. Трезвонят, смеются, просят показать щит, спрашивают, нельзя ли на нем прокатиться по перилам; Стив качает головой и в пятый раз пересказывает им подробности последней операции, и выдумывать даже ничего не приходится. Он любит детей, но все же - не в таком количестве.  
Стив отпирает дверь (никогда не глядит в дверной глазок), и замирает: на пороге его квартиры стоит Баки. С неаккуратно собранными в куцый хвост волосами, в какой-то дурацкой кепке, рубашке с длинным рукавом, скрывающей от любопытных взглядов его бионическую руку, и почти нормальным, не пустым взглядом. Под ярким, бьющим в глаза электрическим светом лестничной клетки тени резкими угольными мазками ложатся на его лицо, заостряя черты, которые Стив помнит более мягкими, спокойными, живыми. Для него Баки всегда был моделью, объектом наблюдений, причудливой игрой света и полутонов; шея, на которую так причудливо ложились тени, когда он разговаривал; округлый выступ подбородка, который почти никогда не удавалось нарисовать похоже; живые глаза, глядящие с веселой насмешкой - он до сих пор помнит это всё, и не может не сравнивать. Этот Баки - старше, серьезней, словно застывший. Вышел из криокамеры, и унес холод с собой, потому что больше Зимнему Солдату забирать было нечего.  
Стив разглядывает его щетину, которая придает Барнсу угрюмый вид. Впрочем, возможно, что угрюмый вид его лицу придает напряженный рот, хмуро подобранные обветренные губы - он больше не улыбается, и без улыбки, если честно, отделять Джеймса Барнса из его солнечных воспоминаний от переломанного жизнью нынешнего Зимнего Солдата куда проще.  
Он не шевелится, когда Баки шагает к нему, и впервое мгновение взгляд темно-серых глаз у того нечитаемый; неясно, зачем он вернулся: убить, или - _вернулся_?  
В эти долгие, уходящие тягучим медом в вечность секунды Роджерс, как хороший солдат, готов ко всему.  
В том числе Стив готов к тому, что они будут драться.  
Что они впечатают друг друга в каждую поверхность аккуратной, идеально убранной квартиры, горизонтальную и вертикальную, разнесут посуду и сдерут со стен полки затылками друг друга. Что на губах будет разливаться металлический привкус крови, что будет теснить в груди воздух под чужими кулаками, словно астма вернулась (Стив вспоминает, как Баки волновался во время его астматических приступов, сидел рядом на полу, обхватив за плечи, тревожно и бессильно предлагая свою помощь; он тогда от волнения так сильно за него цеплялся, что на коже Стива расцветали пурпурным и желтым синячки, которые он никогда не показывал другу). Он готов к тому, что, возможно, драка будет по-настоящему _до конца_ , а не до того момента, когда оба устанут, и, обессиленно раскинувшись на полу, придут к консенсусу.  
Стив ждет, с легким проблеском надежды, что Баки вспомнил. Или что вот-вот вспомнит. Даже смутно забрезжившего воспоминания, предположения о возможности воспоминания было бы для начала достаточно, более чем достаточно - потому что это все равно больше, чем то, на что Стив может рассчитывать.   
Еще Стив (невольно, краем сознания) ждет, что Баки шагнет в квартиру и прижмется к нему, поцелует с порога, ухватив за ворот стальными пальцами. А он не будет возражать. В конце концов, семьдесят лет - неплохой срок для того, чтобы проверить чувства, по нормам изжившей себя морали непозволительные. О которых они не говорили, которых не проявляли, во взаимности которых Роджерс не уверен до сих пор, хотя в ретроспективе всё то, что они делили с Баки - взгляды, прикосновения, шутки, _молчание_ \- всё это буквально кричит ему: "открой глаза, зажатый бруклинский мальчик". Но Стив до сих пор не верит, не находит в себе сил поверить, что не только его сердце молча и тихо билось в такт чужому, но и его, такого неловкого, с костлявыми плечами и цыплячьей шеей могли любить в ответ.  
Баки - такая же часть него, как и тот Стив - _Стиви_ \- что бродил по предвоенным американским улицам, как деревья, шумевшие под его окнами всю прошлую жизнь, как и все то, что составляло Стива когда-то. Как распускавшийся в тощей груди, источавший яд, пронзительный голубой цветок астмы, от которой его избавила сыворотка.  
Он вспоминает, как однажды Баки оказался как-то невозможно, безгранично пьян, и - на пороге дома Роджерса. Когда он из полутемной прихожей выступил на свет, стало очевидным, что в грехопадении у Барнса была приятная компания - на щеке у него остался мазок болезненно-яркой, для глаз Стива, помады. Она смутно темнела полосой на чужой коже, но, казалось, весь мир сжался до мрачно-красноватой линии.  
Глаза Барнса в тот вечер оказались неровно подведены жирным черным карандашом.  
\- Бак? - поинтересовался тогда Стив как можно ровнее, пальцем показывая на собственное веко, словно спрашивая: что это? Ему всегда хотелось указать грязь на чужом лице, коснувшись его пальцами, но Стив с десяти лет этого не делал: каждый раз неловко отдергивал вскинувшуюся было тревожной птицей руку, чтобы в конце концов, зеркально отобразить всё на себе.  
Тот смерил его недоверчивым взглядом, и провел пальцами по собственной коже в неловком, разбалансированном жесте, едва не задев сам слегка воспаленный глаз, и растерянно поглядел на вымазанные чернотой подушечки пальцев.  
\- А, - фыркнул он, - Кэти решила, что это будет весело. Не знаю, я так и не видел, что она там сделала.  
Он принялся остервенело тереть кожу вокруг глаз, только размазывая краску, так что глаза его, влажно и пьяно блестевшие, теперь масляно горели из ореола вороньей черноты на веках.  
\- Похож на роковую красотку?  
Стив молча глядел на его влажный улыбающийся рот, на ямочку на некрупном подбородке, и, если честно, хотел ответить, что Барнс всегда похож на красотку. Если это, конечно, можно счесть комплиментом. Ничего такого Стив в виду не имел - просто он не знал, как еще облечь в слова то нестерпимое желание глядеть на Барнса неотрывно, явно выходящее за рамки интереса художника, выплескивающееся шумным морем в его душе.  
Это будоражаще и иррационально, это как свербящий по коже зуд, когда ты не можешь дотронуться и расчесать это место до крови в поисках облегчения. Стиву нравились девушки. Правда, нравились. Они красивые, они нежные, у них чудесные глаза и славные улыбающиеся (пусть и не ему) губы - должно быть, девушки еще и потрясающе мягкие и теплые, и мысли об этом заставляли Стива неловко улыбаться себе под нос.  
А еще был - и есть?.. - Баки. Отдельно, вне всех этих категорий (однажды Стив даже встревоженно размышлял о том, не значит ли это, что ему, ну, могут нравиться _мужчины_. Нет. По крайней мере, тогда всё сводилось к одному человеку). Баки был рядом, и это было незыблемой константой в его мире, вот и всё.  
Баки в ту ночь всё же нашел зеркало, отправившись в сторону ванной, чтобы ополоснуть горевшее лицо, и рассмеялся, увидев призрак - собственное отражение, бледной тенью вынырнувшее из мутного стекла.  
\- Если я когда-нибудь вымажусь так добровольно - значит, я совсем поехал кукушечкой, - рассмеялся он в ту ночь, но Стив вспоминает об этом случае только сейчас. Потому что обычно он вспоминает из того вечера другое: как уже улегся, и Баки, проигнорировав выданный ему матрас, смешно ткнулся в шею Стива сонным, замерзшим носом с высоты своего роста, и заснул в его кровати, кажется, не успев принять горизонтальное положение. Как он сопел в шею Стива, а тот добрых полчаса лежал, мучительно вглядываясь в потолок и размышляя о жизни. В которой всё могло бы быть... вот так. В которой так быть никогда не могло.  
Итак. Баки делает первый шаг, и оказывается в квартире. Больше он не делает ничего.  
\- Привет, - говорит Стив, и, в этом одном одном его "привет" проглядывает, пожалуй, ценнейший из его талантов (и по-настоящему _его_ ): он говорит это так, что ситуация не оборачивается пошлостью, или глупостью, или наивностью, потому что Роджерс умеет произнести простые и фундаментальные вещи так, что они звучат _правильно_. - А я искал тебя.  
Баки неуверенно кивает и - смотрит. Глядит на него своими серыми, как мартовский грязный лед глазами, и ищет ответы.  
Потом, не отводя взгляда, стаскивает с ноги кроссовок, неловко приминая задник другой ступней.   
Баки, кстати, всегда так делал, а Стив только вздыхал.

Остаток дня Баки немногословным призраком перемещается по его квартире. Стив не знает что говорить - спрашивать? отвечать? рассказывать? - а Барнс не подает никаких сигналов (дымовых, обреченно шутит про себя Роджерс, заполняя тишину), не делает ничего, словно отключенный от сети закоротивший электроприбор. Только коротко кивает, когда Стив выдает ему немногочисленные уцелевшие фотографии и личные вещи из их прошлой жизни, общей жизни, и принимается разглядывать её обломки, рассеянно теребит погнутый жетон.  
В нем иногда вдруг проглядывают остатки того самого Баки, которого Стив помнит: в мимике, в коротких жестах, в движениях, в обрывках фраз. Хотя, конечно, пробивается и что-то чуждое, так что весь он - как огромная витражная мозаика, в которую случайно вставили несколько кусков из другой. Возможно, вместо разбитых.   
Баки изучает свою старую жизнь.  
Стив изучает нового Баки.

Среди открытий - следующее: Баки, кажется, пьет самый горячий и горький кофе на свете. Это, конечно, ужасно банально и ожидаемо, если ты семьдесят лет провел, то и дело промерзая до костного мозга, но есть вещи, банальность которых успокоительна, и кофе - из этой категории.   
Стив варит ему это невероятно крепкое пойло, чувствуя всю нереальность происходящего (Баки жив; он вернулся; он молчит уже целый чертов день, и Стив варит ему кофе в таком же молчании), а Барнс лишь морщится - тот, на его взгляд, остыл. Стив знает (уже обжигался), что если хлебнуть из этой кружки - ошпаришь небо, даже если ты суперсолдат, но Баки, видимо, устраивает только что-то на грани перехода из одного агрегатного состояния в другое.  
Видимо, чувствует родство пограничного состояния.

Случайным, неловким движением Баки задевает чашку и едва не опрокидывает, подхватывая в последний момент, и чертыхается.  
\- Бак, не выражайся, - рефлекторно одергивает его пристроившийся на диване с книгой Стив и только потом осекается. Когда-то давно, в прошлой жизни мелкий и узкоплечий Роджерс так же осаживал друга, а Баки - Баки был на целую голову выше и на порядок лучше во всем, - он фыркал, косился на Стива, мол, ну-ну, мой маленький пуританин, но переставал сквернословить. По крайней мере, на время. Потому что в жизни почти всех подростков наступает тот период, отдающий головокружительными тайнами надвигающейся взрослой жизни, когда бранные слова и сигареты оказываются самым простым способом к этой жизни приобщиться. Баки тоже не выдержал искушения, и любил ввернуть хлесткое словцо.   
Стив не одобрял.  
В эту секунду Баки - Зимний Солдат?.. - меняется в лице, вздрагивает, мимика на доли секунды дает сбой, так что по его лицу словно проходит рябью недоумение; он поднимает свои серые глаза на него и щурится.  
\- Ворчишь, как семидесятилетний, - говорит он, дергает уголком губ, и у Стива екает сердце, потому что это слишком похоже на эхо шуток прежнего Барнса.   
Тогда в его узкой грудной клетке Стива теснилось огромное сердце, а сейчас глупая коробка из ребер стала шире и надежней, и сердце больше не рыскает в ней испуганной птицей от малейшей нагрузки. Но Стив не уверен - стала ли шире его грудь или просто ссохлось сердце. Даже не ссохлось - смерзлось стылым комом. Как известно, вода, застывающая льдом, сокращается в объеме. Но сейчас лед вздрагивает трещинками.  
Честно говоря, этот диалог не слишком сильно проясняет, _помнит_ ли Баки. Помнит ли он что-нибудь, или всё, или ничего, или только "не выражайся".  
Тот словно ловит немой вопрос, и начинает сам:  
\- Я помню газеты, которые ты подкладывал в ботинки. Помню твою мать. Помню, как однажды ты целую неделю учился рисовать моё лицо, и сначала получалось ужасно. У меня между глазами мог поместиться весь сто седьмой пехотный.  
Стив вскидывает глаза и ищуще, напряженно вглядывается в его усталое лицо. Сто седьмой.  
Газеты. Рисунки. Набор самых дурацких обрывков, которые только можно было выбрать, почти с нежностью думает Стив.   
Он, например, помнит, как Баки всегда ужасно злился, когда Стив очередной раз лез в драку. Не потому что ему раз за разом приходилось его спасать, а, как он признался позже (когда Стив уже был не Стивом, а Капитаном Америкой, грозой всех хулиганов и Гитлера лично), Баки тогда признался, что злился он большей частью потому, что боялся однажды не успеть. Потому что в жизни иногда попадаются отморозки, и Стив, тощей птицей бросавшийся на обидчиков, был из тех, кому эти встречи остаются переломанной жизнью на память.  
\- Себя почти не помню. Помню _тебя_ , - говорит Баки, и повисает напряженное молчание.  
Стив, никогда ничего не боявшийся (разве что боявшийся _за других_ , и в этом он понимал тревожившегося за него Барнса), не изменяет себе и теперь: перевешивается через ручку дивана, на котором сидит, склоняясь к креслу, и сплетает пальцы с чужими, металлическими, непослушными. Подносит искусственную ладонь к губам и целует. Холодную, неживую, стальным блеском перечеркивающую Джеймса Барнса, кричащую: _твоего_ Баки больше нет.  
Стив выдыхает, закрыв глаза, ноздри раздуваются, оставляя на лице отпечаток горечи. Он примет и это, в конце концов, любой Баки по определению лучше мертвого. Лучше был даже тот, который планировал его убить.  
\- Напомни мне, - говорит он невнятно, не отнимая губ, - никогда не делать так на морозе.  
Баки глядит на него с нечитаемым лицом, а потом – смеется. Смех рассыпается острыми осколками, потому что он разучился это делать, но ничего лучше, кажется, Стив в последние годы не слышал.   
Ну, разве что, кроме нескольких групп из его списка для наверстывания двадцатого столетия.

Остаток дня проходит по-прежнему в молчании, но каком-то ином. Менее напряженном, более привычном, менее странном.  
Баки продолжает ворошить останки ушедшей в выцветших черно-белых фотографиях жизни и изредка что-то уточнять. Иногда его слегка перемыкает: он как процессор, выдержавший десятки обнулений и упорно пытающийся собраться обратно, но по дороге потерявший что-то очень важное.  
Стив смотрит на него, и несмотря на короткую радость этого вечера, он отчетливо понимает, что ничего не будет просто. Ни сейчас, ни в ближайшие месяцы, и будет еще много разочарований, падений и невидимых миру ушибов.  
Хорошее, конечно, тоже будет.

Он улыбается, когда в надвигающихся сумерках Баки вдруг подходит к нему со спины (Стив отрабатывает удары на тяжелой, неподатливой груше), сгребает в стальные объятия, как когда-то, и утыкается ледяным кончиком носа в его шею.   
В полной тишине.

Ранним утром раздается звонок в дверь.  
А затем с лестничной клетки доносятся приглушенные детские смешки, и сонный Стив идет открывать, только Баки успевает первым. Он распахивает дверь, опираясь рукой о косяк, и исподлобья глядит на замерших от удивления ребятишек. Те глядят во все глаза, неуверенно шушукаются, толкая друг друга локтями, а потом мальчик постарше выпаливает:  
\- Дядь, а ты тоже супергерой?  
Стив понимает, что его горло все еще сжимают ледяные пальцы тревоги: он еще не уверен в Баки, совсем не уверен. Даже без всяких "ещё" - он просто не уверен, и долго еще не сможет быть. В его реакциях, в его больных точках, в его... убеждениях? Один вечер счастливого воссоединения – слишком мало, слишком несерьезно.  
Баки еще пару секунд колеблется, кажется, отыскивая что-то невероятно важное внутри себя, нужную детальку от огромного паззла, и, видимо, находит. Он скалится - он не очень помнит, как улыбаются люди, и улыбка выходит скорее деревянной - и вскидывает левую руку, словно собираясь поиграть несуществующими мускулами на бионической руке. В рассеянном свете с лестничной клетки исцарапанная красная звезда тускло поблескивает, словно философский камень.  
\- Конечно. Я уверен, что я - самый лучший супергерой. По крайней мере, из тех, кого вы встречали.  
Дети глядят, как напряженное лицо Стива превращается в озадаченное, а затем и возмущенное, и прыскают со смеху.  
Баки тоже оглядывается, и на его лице читается одно: смотри, Стив, я пробую снова жить.


End file.
